Forget Me Not
by Smileyfax
Summary: Ridley finally captures Samus -- who has suffered complete memory loss.


----------  
  
Note: This takes place right after Super Metroid.  
  
----------  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
Ridley's escape ship shuddered as Zebes exploded behind him. "Damn you, Mother," he swore. "You just had to stand there and gloat at Aran's fallen form, didn't you? You let that damn 'hatchling' sneak up, recharge Samus, and kill you." Ridley was more annoyed than angry at his fallen queen. After all, he was second-in-command. Despite the fact that it was now composed of a largish cloud dissipating behind him, he was now commander of Zebes. He looked to the jar sitting nearby on the control panel. "Kraid, my man, we lived on to fight another day." Inside the jar floated a green hunk of flesh from his dragon brother who had resided in Brinstar. The genetic material would be improved just like the last time Kraid had been destroyed by Aran. ...Did she escape Zebes, by the way?  
  
~~~  
  
Samus glared at the control panel of her ship, cursed, and banged on it. None of which helped the situation; the display still said "20% Energy Left". Samus would have to find a habitable planet close to a star so that she could recharge the ship through its solar panels.  
  
She called up the star maps of the quadrant and ran a search. "Drenaria," she said as she gazed at the 3-D image of the planet on her monitor. The planet's stats were listed below the rotating holographic sphere. "Atmosphere: Comfortable. Climate: Warm. Water: 60% surface, nearly all rivers. Land covered almost entirely in large trees." Samus smiled; it would be her first vacation in a long time.  
  
She set the autopilot, removed her armor and, clad only in her leotard, fell to her bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Ridley lounged back in the cramped cockpit of his ship. He was bored.  
  
It was a long way to his hideout Drenaria.   
  
His thoughts turned to that of his longtime -- nay, lifetime -- nemesis, Samus Aran.  
  
He recalled the first time she had arrived at Zebes. Of course, back then everybody thought she was a complex android.   
  
In hindsight, he realized even that lardhead Kraid should have realized that Samus was too skilled to be a mere robot. Her grace, her agility, her ingenuity and cleverness under tight situations, could never have been handled by a big pile of metal and silicon. Only her...  
  
Ridley snapped back into reality. His control panel was blaring. He peered outside and noticed he had arrived at Drenaria. He also noticed another ship in orbit nearby. He piloted closer to get a better look.  
  
"Aran," he hissed. He began to prepare his battle systems.   
  
~~~  
  
Samus was snapped awake as the klaxons in her cockpit blared warnings. She dashed to the control seat and saw three missiles streaking toward her on radar from another ship. She did a quick scan which detected one lifeform aboard the craft. "Profile!" she barked. The all-too-familiar visage of Ridley flashed onscreen. Samus swore.   
  
She began to push her craft as hard as she could, skipping it like a stone on Drenaria's atmosphere. The missiles followed suit.   
  
She pushed until the exertion nearly rendered her unconscious. Then, she made a 160 degree angle turn.  
  
The first missile turned instantly and rocketed towards Samus' new course. The second missile was slower to turn, however, and was intercepted by the first. Both exploded.  
  
The third missile, however, interpreted Samus' course change accurately and neatly collided with her right ion engine. It was blown all to hell, and the control panel screamed at Samus as it alerted her she only had 3% energy left.  
  
She now had no choice. With Ridley in hot pursuit and closing fast, Samus injected herself into the atmosphere.  
  
The ship was going faster even than before. Somehow, Samus retained consciousness, and barely managed to hold the manual control stick level enough so that she didn't plow into the ground at twenty miles a second.  
  
Gradually, she slowed herself down to five miles a second.  
  
Finally, the ruined ship began brushing treetops. The control panel gave one more message. "Energy at 0%. Have a nice day."  
  
The other engine cut out.  
  
The ship nosed downward almost instantly. It dug a huge furrow into the forest until it reached a rather large rock. The nose of the craft was caught under the rock's edge, and flipped up. It remained in a vertical position as Samus tried to key the airlock open. After three tries, she remembered power had reached zero and picked up her cannon. One shot blew out both doors. She dropped the cannon, crawled out to a nearby tree, and fell into a deep sleep under its shade.  
  
~~~  
  
Ridley piloted his ship into the atmosphere more gently than Samus had managed. He observed the large furrow with glee; his glee mostly disappeared when he saw her ship remained intact.   
  
He landed inside the furrow and climbed out of the ship. He silently scouted around until he caught Samus' scent. He followed it to the ship, but found nobody inside. He then followed it to Samus' inert body. He poked it; she was still alive, but unconscious.   
  
He also noted her lack of armor and weaponry.  
  
He poked her again. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she awoke to him. The fight would last about a minute, and would result in Samus' remains scattered all over the clearing.   
  
~~~  
  
Something sharp kept poking her in the side.  
  
"Leemee 'lone," she muttered. She rolled over.   
  
Poke. Poke.  
  
"Okay, I'm up," she grumbled.   
  
An eight-foot tall dragon loomed over her.  
  
"Hi, who're you?" she asked.  
  
~~~  
  
Ridley was taken aback.  
  
"What do you mean, who am I? I am Ridley, the dragon you've been fighting all these years!"  
  
The blonde's brow furrowed. "Hmm...I don't remember anything. I mean, I have basic concepts down -- I am aware that you are a dragon, that I am a human, that that is a tree, and that is a spaceship -- but I can't connect any of the dots. I must have amnesia."  
  
For Ridley, it was all he could to keep from laughing out loud. Samus Aran, the universe's mightiest combatant and galactically-renowned bounty hunter, was physically AND MENTALLY at his mercy! He now thanked Mother Brain for dying and giving him this chance. How to begin the torture, though?  
  
~~~  
  
She looked at the dragon curiously. After she had realized she had amnesia, the dragon -- Ridley, it had called itself -- stared off into space. It was a big, red dragon.  
  
Something else came to mind that was big and red.  
  
She didn't have any idea about who or what she was before amnesia, but she was starting to feel...tingly. And the only living creature in sight -- apart from the hundreds of trees -- was Ridley. She hoped that, once her memory returned, the person she was could live with the idea brewing in her head. And its consequences.  
  
~~~  
  
Ridley's thoughts on the upcoming gruesome torture were interrupted by a tap on his knee. Looking down, he saw that Samus wanted his attention. "What do you want?" he queried.  
  
"Wanna...play around?" she asked, a certain look and lilt in her eyes and voice.  
  
"What...what do you mean?" Ridley asked, perplexed.  
  
"You know, a little," she paused to wink seductively. "...fun?"  
  
Ridley was speechless. Unless his years of studying humans had been one big utter failure, Samus was coming onto him.  
  
A human female. Was sexually attracted. To a dragon male.  
  
While such things weren't unheard of, interspecies relations was universally taboo. While Ridley didn't apply to the rules of the Federation, which governed a great deal of civilized planets including Earth, he would be rejected by his fellow Dragons. Even brother Kraid, the mindless fool, would prefer to remain a lump of genes in that jar than be the living brother of the human-fucker. Yes, that's what the rest of the universe would call him. Human-fucker.  
  
He wouldn't even be accepted among humans. They would perceive it as rape -- and it would be, since technically Samus wasn't of sound mind. Thus, they would attempt to destroy him.   
  
On the other hand, he could literally fuck Samus Aran. Imagine if she got her memory back at height of orgasm!  
  
Besides, he could just snap her neck and leave her here on the planet afterwards. Nobody would ever find out.  
  
After thinking about it for a second, he made his decision. "Sure."  
  
~~~  
  
Samus was thrilled.  
  
Without another word, she stepped back, arms to the side. She then began to gyrate her body back and forth.  
  
She danced as erotically as she could without a pole, gradually stripping her leotard off. Afterwards, she fell into Ridley's arms and they made love, Ridley taking Samus' virginity.   
  
Samus was out of breath. "Boy...while I can't...exactly compare you...to anything else...I'd say...that was pretty damn good." Ridley remained silent and pulled Samus into his arms. He, too, was tired.   
  
Samus snuggled against his scaly hide and soon dozed off.   
  
~~~  
  
Ridley pondered what had just happened.   
  
At the moment of his penetration of her 'hymen', Samus had briefly shown pain. Rather than showing or even feeling glee, he felt concern. Why the hell did he feel concern? First of all, Samus had been his archenemy for years. Second of all, she was a human. Third of all, even disregarding the first two, he was supposed to be an asshole. Enjoying the agony of others was practically a genetic trait.  
  
His thoughts eventually deteriorated into a long slumber.  
  
~~~  
  
Samus woke several hours later, rather thirsty.  
  
She stood up, stretched, and remembered the delightful fun she had had with her...friend? Boyfriend?...Ridley. She strode casually nude into the jungle, heading towards the distant lull of a river.  
  
After fifteen minutes, she reached its bank. She dove in, enjoying the coldness of the river. Her nipples soon grew erect as she washed her body clean from the sweat and fluids from the sex. After her brief bath, she crawled back onto shore and lay in the sun, drying and tanning.  
  
Minutes passed. She heard a crackling in the brush and sat up. "Ridley?" she asked. Nothing.  
  
Crackle. "Ridley? Is that you?" Once again, no reply.  
  
Crackle. "Whoever is out there, could you please show yourself?"  
  
Silence. Samus shrugged and lay back down.  
  
Swoosh! Suddenly, Samus found herself in the claws of her lover, as he soared high into the air. "Ridley! You jerk! I knew it was you!" she admonished. "Did not," Ridley chided back.   
  
Samus suddenly decided to look down. "Wheeeeeee-ha!" she shouted. She got a firm grasp on Ridley's hide and swung herself atop his back. "This is fun!" Samus called. Ridley nodded as he performed various aerial stunts -- barrel rolls, loop-de-loops, more barrel rolls -- and eventually came down again in the clearing where their lovemaking had first commenced.   
  
They made love again in that field, harder and rougher than last time. Afterwards, they lay contentedly in each other's arms, all feelings of wrongness expelled from their minds...  
  
~~~  
  
One month later.  
  
Samus had awoken early to gather fruit for breakfast, as she had done for the past several weeks. She had created a crude but working basket from her leotard and several branches for frames. As Samus' daily activities consisted entirely of eating, bathing, and sex, she did not see the need to wear clothes again. Which made Ridley -- oh yeah, definitely her boyfriend -- much more happier.   
  
A twig snapped in the bushes.  
  
Immediately, Samus was off running.  
  
She ran south through the woods for several moments, until she came to a gentle slope towards the river. She bounded down it and ran along the curvature of the river banks for some ways. She then hopped across several stones above the surface of the water and ran through the forest on that side of the river.  
  
She hadn't been in this part of the woods before. Suddenly, a loud sound from behind her encouraged her to run faster. She and Ridley were always more aroused if she put up a really good chase.   
  
Samus, running without care, didn't notice the overhang until too late. Her forehead impacted it at a high speed, knocking the amnesiac out cold.  
  
~~~  
  
Ridley became instantly concerned when Samus' footfalls had ceased. He immediately rushed to her position and gently shook her. "Samus, are you alright?" he asked. He began to shake a little harder.  
  
~~~  
  
Slowly, darkness receded to extreme blurriness. Finally, the world shifted into focus enough that she could see what was what. Including what she had cracked her head on.  
  
She didn't know if it was the blow to her skull or the sight of her spaceship which restored her memory.   
  
Immediately after realizing she had regained her memory, she noticed Ridley, her hated enemy, hovering inches over her. She leapt out of his grasp, not noticing her nudity.  
  
"Samus, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly. "You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"Stay away from me, bastard!" she spat. She noticed her arm cannon laying several feet away. She dived into a roll and had it aimed at him by the time she stood up again. Keeping Ridley covered as what seemed to be a hurt and confused look come over his features, she entered her ship.  
  
As she dropped the blaster on the floor of the cockpit and staggered into her quarters, the memories of the past month washed over her like a flood. She could barely hold herself together long enough to crawl into the shower and turn it on before sobs wracked her body.  
  
~~~  
  
Ridley sat outside the ship for what seemed like hours, one thought ringing through his head.  
  
'She's regained her memory.'  
  
Ridley lamented the fact very much. He was pretty sure he had fallen in love with Samus; if somebody had told him two months ago that he would be pining over the loss of Samus, he would have laughed and devoured the individual.   
  
He knew what would happen. Samus would suit up and not even hesitate to blast him to pieces. Especially if she remembered the past month.  
  
And Ridley would let her. He would rather be dead -- permanently, this time -- than lose Samus.  
  
He let out an ironic chuckle. Had he been able to tell himself about his love for Samus two months ago, he was sure his younger self wouldn't even hesitate to rip the throat out of the sobbing romantic Ridley had become.  
  
He heard the hiss of the airlock on Samus' ship, and jerked his head up.  
  
~~~  
  
Samus stepped out of the ship, still completely nude. 'He's seen you like this for the past month, it doesn't really matter now,' she reasoned.  
  
"Ridley," she began. And sat down on a nearby stump.  
  
"Samus," the dragon responded.  
  
"Why?" The word tumbled out of her mouth.  
  
Ridley sighed. "It's kind of complicated."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
The dragon nodded. "Alright. At first...you came onto me."  
  
Samus nodded. "Why didn't you take the opportunity to kill me?"  
  
"I...well...wanted to use sex as a...weapon against you. If you were to ever regain your memory..."  
  
"It hasn't worked too well."  
  
Ridley thought about that comment for a moment, then continued on with his story.  
  
"Well...it quickly became more than the aspect of future psychological torture. You were more than just a good fuck."  
  
"What was I, then?"  
  
He lowered his eyes a little.  
  
"An excellent lover."  
  
Samus' eyes narrowed. "...Lover?"  
  
"Yes. Lover. Love. I was...is...am in love with you."  
  
He closed his eyes, waiting for the blast of firepower sure to come. After a few moments, he opened one eye to assess the situation.  
  
Several tears had begun to trek down Samus' face.  
  
"When I first recalled our actions after regaining my memory, I felt extremely degraded."  
  
Ridley nodded.  
  
"But I began to ponder who I was, during that month. who that Samus had been. And I found something very interesting."  
  
Ridley's attention was piqued.  
  
"She was in love with you."  
  
Ridley's jaw sagged open in surprise.  
  
"The person I was during that month is gone. But the person I was before that month is gone, too. The concept of sex -- and yes, love too -- with you does not disgust me. In fact, I kind of like the idea."  
  
Samus stood and walked towards Ridley as she talked. As she completed the sentence, she sat in his lap, facing him. "Do you like the idea, Ridley?" she whispered.  
  
He replied with an embrace, pulling her body into his. They made love once more. This time was better than all the past month combined.   
  
Both lay in the fluids of the sex afterwards, just admiring the other's presence.  
  
"I love you," they stated in unison. 


End file.
